the_family_seriesfandomcom-20200215-history
Zaria
Appearance Zaria's fur is a light blue on the top layer, with white stripes that run down most of her body from the tip of her muzzle to her tail. The bottom layer is a simple white color, along with white tips at the ends of her ears and white 'gloves' on her hands. She has very few scars to speak of, the only ones visible being the one along her upper right leg as well as a few scattered along her arms. Her eyes are a semi-dark purple color, similar to that of amethysts, and she is by far the only one of the Sergals to have a full and complete set of razor sharp teeth as opposed to the normal number of teeth the average Sergal has. Such a trait is rare among her kind, and she uses her advanced jaws to her own advantage. Clothing-wise, Zaria is most often seen wearing flowing dresses in light colors, she prefers pastels the most out of any other color hues. She dislikes clothes like shirts and jeans, finding them too restrictive and clingy, but she will wear them if the occasion calls for such. Oftentimes she will modify clothes that she gets if she believes them to be too small for her, tailoring them herself to be more fitting for her form. Zaria's signature item is a headband that's white, red, and black in a seemingly circular pattern. It can be argued that the colors of her headband represent the colors of the Nazi flag, but she dismisses it and states that the colors means nothing and that it was only because the headband was made that way. Personality Zaria is normally seen as kind, sweet, and oftentimes motherly towards the others in her little 'family'. Whereas [[Zekka]] provides a cold, rough authority to keep everyone in line, Zaria employs more positive and gentle tactics to help keep the 'family' together and to prevent disagreements. Occasionally, [[Zekka]] disagrees with Zaria's tactics, often commenting that she's 'too soft' when it comes to the others, but actually does respect the other Sergal's methods since it helps prevent rebellion among them and acts as the glue to keep them together. The motherly side of Zaria also tends to come out when she's around her lovers, an example being when she warned [[Isis]] to be more careful around [[Kitty]], feeling that the Khajiit's thieving nature was a bad influence on her girlfriend. She treats her friends and lovers with care and respect, and doesn't try to force them into doing something that they don't want to do. She provides a comforting presence to those in need, and will do anything she can in her power to help them out however she can. An example of this was when Zaria defended [[Isis]] when a drunk and angry [[Elvira]] attempted to assault her at a bar. [[Isis]] tends to turn to Zaria in times when she needs to let out stress or needs to vent out her frustrations to someone who is willing to hear her out without any complaints. Zaria is noted to be a good listener, and will play therapist to anyone who comes to her looking for a person to talk to about their frustrations or troubles. Even so, Zaria does possess a darker side to her, namely when it comes to her rivalry with her fellow Sergal, [[Valkyrie]]. Zaria is naturally possessive when it comes to certain things, such as her lovers, and is unwilling to share with any other Sergal, male or female, unless they can beat her in one-on-one combat. She doesn't mind at all if her lovers have others, the only time the possessive part of her is when another Sergal wishes to hook up with someone that she is also going out with. This possessiveness may occasionally manifest itself in the form of predatory tendencies, as well as a need to establish dominance over what she believes is rightfully hers. She admits to disliking the idea of cannibalism and eating another living creature, but sometimes once her predatory instincts kick in, it's difficult to stop once she starts. Zaria also admits to even enjoying the feelings when she enters 'predator mode', such as being able to sense the emotions of the prey, the rush of pleasure upon pinning them down, and the satisfaction of a stomach full of still alive and moving meat. She states that she has come to be ashamed of her predatory tendencies from past incidents, but says that sometimes it just feels too good to just stop it in the midst of the hunt. Love & Romance Relationships